The Simple Life
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Taking place after Wedding Date. Fang and Lightning try to figure out how to live simple, normal lives together. Chapter 15 re-written!
1. Chapter 1

_**I actually had this chapter done a while ago. I think as of chapter 6 in Unbreakable Bond I had this chapter done. Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Baby Capri 1990 can be thanked/blamed for beta-ing this for me. If there's a mistake it's her fault ^_^ It's also her fault this has taken so long to come up. She's been distracting me lol**_

_**If you haven't already read it, go read Wedding Date!**_

_**Oh yea, lots of Out of Character....LOTS of OoC...Please don't bother complaining about it, because you've been warned!...Do you read that...**_

_**OoC!!!**_

_**OoC!!!**_

_**OoC!!!**_

_**Got it now? Good! Please refrain from telling me the people are out of character, as I already know that...**_

* * *

The Simple Life  
Chapter 1

The realization hadn't hit me yet. I sat on the sofa, idly playing with the ring that now occupied my left ring finger. I looked down at it, the diamond shining brightly under the light of the lamp on the stand beside the sofa.

"What's on your mind, sunshine?"

I jumped at her words. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten she was even still here. A soft smile played on the corners of my mouth and I diverted my eyes from her and shook my head. My eyes traveled back to the new weight on my hand. It felt out of place, yet perfect all at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I didn't speak but I did feel the cushion of the sofa move beside me. I felt her presence, just as I always did. "Claire?" She questioned again.

"What?" I turned to look at her.

Honestly, I didn't hear a word she said. We just finished my own sister's wedding just six months prior. All the cost and time put into that. The headaches and arguing. I was reliving all of it.

* * *

_"Snow, can't you do anything right?" I yelled at him when he dropped the crystal bowl that was to be used for punch during the reception._

_"Don't yell at him, Lightning! It was an accident!" Serah ran by me to help him pick up the shards from the floor._

_"Do you have any idea how much that bowl cost? I can't believe this." I ran my fingers violently through my hair before storming off to make sure nothing else was damaged.

* * *

_

"Serah's wedding was so expensive…and all her and I did toward the end, was fight." I shook my head.

"Woah there. Slow down. I just asked you yesterday. We don't have to jump right in and plan ya know."

Smiling softly I leaned against her and relaxed some. "I still haven't told Serah."

"Well, why not?"

My eyes closed as I nuzzled my head against her neck, her arms came to rest around my hip, holding me close. "Because…" I started drawing small patterns on her bare arm. "…if I tell her, she'll want to jump in and start planning right away. I won't have a chance to breathe."

Her body shook as she chuckled. Just the sound of her laugh made my heart melt. I smiled. "Well you can't hide it forever, she's bound to notice the ring."

The ring. The one piece of jewelry that was visible to everybody. The ring truly was gorgeous. I found myself admiring it again. "She's observant. I'll be lucky to get past the first visit without her noticing."

"And didn't she invite us over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"She did. Said she had something to tell me."

"She's pregnant, I bet."

I sat up to glare at her. "If she's pregnant I'm going to castrate him!"

"No you're not, darling."

"Oh?" I stood up and backed away from her. "You going to stop me?" I smirked. I knew she couldn't back down from a threat.

She stood and sauntered toward me, her own grin appearing. "Oh yes, I will. But…" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. "Are you going to be able to stop me?"

I dug deep for the strength I once had and pushed her away from me. She toppled onto the sofa and I was gone, running into the bedroom and shutting the door behind me. By the time I made it to the other side of the bed, there she was, standing at the door, laughing. "Fang no!" I held up my hand in protest, but she ignored it and my plea. "Fang!" I nearly screamed when she jumped over the bed after me. She missed. I was still fast enough to avoid her.

I ran from the room, pausing long enough to look for an escape route. There had to be something. I ended up in the kitchen, on the other side of the island. "Get over here." She stared at me, we were both panting for air from the fleeing, the chasing, and the laughing.

"No!" Again I lifted my hand in an attempt to keep her at bay.

"You started all of this."

"That doesn't mean you have to finish it." I protested before making a run for it. I was caught, her strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Let…me…GO!" I squirmed in her grasp, but it didn't falter. "Fang…" I begged.

"Nope." Her lips brushed against my neck and I melted. My body relaxed and I stopped fighting her.

"Fang…" I begged again, but this time it wasn't a plea to stop it was a beg for more. More of her kisses. More of her touches. More of her. She loosened her grip just enough so I could turn to face her. My arms snaked around her neck before pulling her down into a soft, prolonged kiss. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"And I love you."

We kissed again, harder and rougher. Her hands moved to my hips before lifting me from the floor. I soon landed on the countertop behind me. My heart raced. Each time felt like the first time all over again. Passion, desire, lust, tenderness…and most of all…love. I tilted my head back as her fingers caressed my neck. The silky digits were soon replaced by her warm, moist lips.

I felt the fabric of my shirt start moving, she was working quickly to unbutton it and get it out of her mouth's way. She trailed her tongue down from my neck to my breasts. But she skipped them and worked even further. I lifted my hips to help her in the removal of my pants. She worked quickly, only because she had to leave for work shortly. I wasn't going to deny her. I'd have her all to myself once she was free of her job.

She stopped long enough on my stomach to flick my navel ring with her tongue a few times, then she bit it lightly and pulled. My head fell back against the wall, I gasped softly. "Please!" I cried out, my hands making their way into her hair, fingers getting lost in her luscious black waves. She wasted little time in wrapping her lips around my center. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes finally closing. The sensation overcoming my body. I needed her as much as she needed me.

I pulled on her hair, then allowed my hands to move to her shoulders where my nails dug deeply into her skin. She groaned, the vibration of her lips against me making my hips jump slightly. My eyes opened as I looked at the ringing phone on the kitchen table. "Ignore it." She whispered. I wasn't going to argue. The soft jingle soon came to a stop. My back arched, moving my hips closer to her probing tongue.

"Fuck…" She cursed loudly when the phone went off again.

"Ignore it." This time I protested the phone's music. My hands cupped her cheeks and brought her close. I was panting for air, my lungs straining to hold onto any breath it was graced with. Our lips locked, tongues meeting in the middle. I shivered at my own taste in her mouth. Her right hand soon resumed the assault on my aching core. Her open mouth against mine swallowing any moan it was offered. Then it rang, Fang's phone. We both groaned and parted. It was obvious whoever was calling was calling for a purpose.

I whimpered when she pulled away and looked at her phone. "Your sister." She handed it to me.

"You're persistent…" I took a deep breath to try to steady my voice.

"Well you didn't answer…" She gasped softly. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" I grunted softly and glanced at Fang, she only smirked before lowering her head to kiss my stomach.

"No… of course not." I grunted again before swatting Fang away and glaring at her. She didn't give up.

She pressed two of her fingers against me, hard. I was forced to move the phone away from my ear to gasp. "Fang!" I pushed her hand away.

"I'm so sorry!"

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have tried so many times Serah." I bit my lip when she pushed a finger slowly inside. "Stop it!" I whispered at her.

"I don't want to." She fought back, her voice just a whisper.

"Well…I just wanted to make sure you two were still coming over tomorrow."

"Yes, we're coming…Good bye Serah." I ended the call before she had a chance to speak again. "That was just mean." She rocked her hand a few more times before pulling away, much to both of our dismays.

She took the phone from me and slid it across the counter. "I'd love to stay and play darling." She left a soft kiss on my lips before continuing. "But I have to leave."

"I know." My arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her into a short, yet passionate kiss. "But…Fang…" She looked into my eyes. "You're all mine after work."

* * *

**_Chapter two is already finished, but I'm going to wait a day or two to post, just so I can stay caught up with the story, I'm going to struggle a little more with this one then I did with Wedding Date. But don't worry. I've got Baby Capri 1990 to kick my ass to keep me writing it :D Only me and her know what's going to happen in this story, and please don't harass either of us to try and find out._**

**_Don't forget to review!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks go Baby Capri 1990 for editing/revising for me. If there's a mistake, it's her fault! :D Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Simple Life

Chapter 2

"It's about time you two got here." I smiled at Serah, it had been a little over a week since we'd seen each other.

"Well, if sunshine here didn't take forever doing her hair." I glared at her over my shoulder before pulling my younger sister into a warm embrace.

Serah giggled in my arms. I could feel her body shake slightly. "She's always so worried about her appearance."

"Even though she's gorgeous."

"I know she is, but she doesn't believe me."

"Don't worry, she ignores my compliments too."

My eyes bounced back and forth between the two. I finally cleared my throat. "I'm standing right here!"

They appeared to continue ignoring me. Both were fighting smiles though. "Maybe you can break that bad habit of hers." Serah spoke to Fang.

"She's just so stubborn. But I'll try." She winked. I groaned.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of Fang's face.

"Oh hi sunshine!" I rolled my eyes when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Didn't notice you there." The smile on her face showed me that she was, in fact, joking. I didn't give in to her antics as I just shrugged out of her grasp.

"I'm glad you two could make it." I winced at her overly excited tone. She grabbed each of our hands and led us into the dining room.

"Hey sis!" He walked away from the stove, towards us. His arms were outstretched.

I only took a step back, lifting my own arms to shield myself from him. "You hug me, you lose those arms. Got it?"

He stopped a few feet away from me. His outstretched arms moving up behind his head. "So, dinner's ready whenever you are." He turned to walk back to the counter where the food was setting. My eyes watched over him before moving back to Serah.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" I rolled my eyes at Fang's comment. "Food and family time." She strolled past me to take a seat at the table.

I smiled at her. For some strange reason I agreed to be this woman's wife. This unconventional, untraditional woman is the one who stole away my heart. With each passing day I found myself more and more in love with her.

"Lightning?" I looked away from Fang, back to Serah. "You can sit down, you know." My eyes scanned the room. The others had already taken their seats and were digging into the plates. I just blushed and sat down beside Fang.

About half way through the meal, I finally decided to bring it up. Serah hadn't mentioned a word about what she claimed she had to tell me. "Serah?" She turned to look at me. "What was so important that you had to tell me?"

"Well…" She placed her napkin on the table beside her place and looked at Snow.

"Please tell me you're getting a divorce." I turned to look at Fang when she smacked my arm.

"Well…no…" I felt my nerves start to boil over as she reached for his hand. I tried to brace myself for it. But it was no use.

"Serah's pregnant!" He practically screamed, a smile plastered on his face.

The expression fell from my face. They had only been married for six months and my sister… my little sister was pregnant with that meathead's child. I placed my fork calmly on my plate before throwing the napkin on the table and stood up. I still hadn't adapted to the fact that Snow and I were related. Yet now, I had to adapt to children. I started to make my way out of the dining room and into the living room to have space alone to think and clear my head.

"Claire?" Fang's voice echoed from the dining room after me. I ignored it. Thankfully she didn't follow. Something deep down told me I wouldn't be alone much longer though.

"Snow, not a good idea." I glanced up to see that Serah was standing in front of Snow, keeping him from entering the living room with me. "She won't kill me." Smart woman. He turned and retreated into the dining room to stay with Fang. "Hey…" I turned my eyes away from her. I should have known by the way she just seemed _too_ happy. "Wanna talk?" She sat on the sofa beside me, causing me to glance at her.

"Not really."

"Too bad." She took my hand in hers. An action she'd always done to calm me down. "What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant, and you're asking me what's wrong?" I sighed and looked away again. The words came out harsher then I originally intended them to.

"Claire, I'm happy." She gripped my hand tighter, knowing I was going to pull it away at any moment. "You know how much I love Snow, right?" I nodded, my mouth falling open to say something but she spoke before I could. "And you know how much he loves me, right?"

"I suppose, but-"

"-no buts. Claire, you were like this when I told you him and I were getting married."

"That's different though."

"How is that different exactly?"

"Now you're reproducing with that… that… imbecile." I shot back at her through clenched teeth. She sighed as I started speaking again. "I was just starting to wrap my head around the fact that he's now my brother-in-law. I'm still trying to come to terms with it. Then you go and drop this bombshell on me. Couldn't you have waited?"

A soft laugh resonated from her. "Pregnancy isn't always planned Lightning."

"Well you should have been more careful…" I finally glanced at her, she was still smiling. It had to be the hormones. She'd always gotten so upset when I insulted Snow before. "How far?"

"Two months… give or take."

I didn't have any choice but to accept it. She was obviously thrilled, as was he. Though I didn't care much about his happiness. I let out a sigh before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm happy when you're happy Serah… Besides that, it's not like this is something I can control."

"Exactly, you can't sabotage this like you tried to do with our wedding." I rolled my eyes. She pulled away to look at me. "So…"

The expression fell from my face again. "What?"

"When did she ask you?"

How could she already know? I blushed deeply. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh get off it, Claire! You're blushing, a sure fire way for me to know you're trying to cover it up." She smiled more before leaning closer. "When?"

My voice came out soft. "Two days ago."

"Let me see it!"

"You are persistent, aren't you?" I hid my left hand by my side, my eyes never leaving her.

"Claire Farron, you show me that ring this instant!"

Mood swings already. I laughed inside, partially feeling bad for Snow and what he'd have to put up with. I can only imagine how bad they'll be now that she's pregnant. I just remember them from her period each month and they were _not_ a happy time. "Fine." I lifted my hand to show her.

"It's even more gorgeous then when she showed it to me!" She gripped my hand, bringing it closer to her face to examine the stone.

"She showed you?"

"Had to ask her permission." I looked up to see Fang had left the dining room to brave the living room with my sister and I. "She was ecstatic. But read me the riot act first."

"You did?" My eyes turned back to Serah, who only smiled.

"Mhmm. Same one you gave Snow at our wedding, and similar to all the other times you yelled at him and threatened him over the past." I stood up and walked over to Fang. "Though I don't think I could hurt Fang like you could hurt Snow though."

"So she threatened emotional abuse."

I couldn't find any words to speak as my arms wrapped around Fang's neck and I nuzzled my face against her shoulder. I knew she could be sweet, but to go to such a length. Asking permission to marry me. That was a new feat for her.

"Just kiss her!"

I gladly obeyed Serah's demand and gave the love of my life a very soft, loving kiss.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :) I love all the amazing comments I get for my writing...no matter how awful it is._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks go Baby Capri 1990 for editing/revising for me. If there's a mistake, it's her fault! :D Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Simple Life

Chapter 3

I sighed in defeat when Serah drug me into a baby boutique. I tried my hardest to keep her away. I still wasn't ready to admit that in six and a half months there would be a little baby Snow. The thought still made me physically ill.

"Lightning, this is so cute!" I turned in time to see her hold up a bright pink infant's dress.

My eyebrows raised. "I think it's too small for you." I couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face.

"Not for me! For the baby." She glared at me.

"But you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

She pouted. "I know. But I can dream."

I couldn't help myself as I picked up a tiny pair of shoes. They were pure white, each shoe carried the design of some cartoon character. As much as I hated to admit it… They were cute.

"See, you think this stuff's cute too!" How and when did she get so close to me?

I blushed, quickly throwing the shoes back on the shelf. "I don't understand why people pay all this money for name brand clothes their children can wear for three months at the most."

"Don't try to change the subject Claire. You thought those were cute! Admit it!"

"No…"

"Come on. I saw you smile at them. Just admit it." I turned my back to her. "But sis!" Still, I ignored her. "We're having twins!"

My body froze at her words. Slowly I turned back to face her. "You're joking, right?"

She burst into laughter. "You should see the look on your face right now."

"…Serah?" I looked at her seriously. "Please…Serah please tell me you're joking."

Between bouts of laughter she spoke. "Yes, I'm joking… Breathe." Thanks for reminding me. "I needed something to get your attention. You were ignoring me."

"So you try to give me a heart attack?" I shook  
my head before making my way to the exit. "And yes, I did think those shoes were cute."

She bounded out of the store after me. I couldn't stay mad at her when she looped her arm with mine. "Auntie Claire is going to spoil her little niece of nephew isn't she?" I rolled my eyes at her. Why was I smiling though? "She is! I just know she is." She leaned closer, putting her head on my shoulder as we walked through the mall.

"Why did I agree to come shopping with you again?"

"Because you're the best big sister in the world. And you love me. And deep down inside you like Snow too."

"Don't you dare go that far Serah."

"Alright then. You still hate him, but you love me don't you?"

"You know I do." I stopped and reached into my pocket to pull out some gil to get two drinks from the vending machine.

"Then say it!" She folded her arms over her chest. I didn't speak. "You have no problem telling Fang how much you love her. Why can't you-"

"-I love you Serah…God you're annoying sometimes." I held out a bottle of water to her. She took it gratefully and continued her way through the mall. In a way, I guess she was right. I would, most likely, spoil the child. There were no grandparents to do it. On either side. Somebody had to and Snow had no siblings. Not like I'd want his family around anyway. One Villiers is enough for me.

* * *

I leaned closer to Fang as we sat in a booth back in the corner of the bar. I met her there a few minutes before she finished her shift. "She was trying to kill me. I know she was."

I smacked her as she continued laughing. "She actually told you she was having twins?" I nodded. "She's just as bad as me."

"More like she's picking up your bad habits. She spends as much time with you as she does with me." I gave her my empty beer bottle. "Get us another round?" After laughing at me the way she did, she knew she had to do something to make up for it. If she wanted to sleep in my bed tonight that was.

"I'll be right back."

I accepted her kiss when it was offered to me. She then stood and vanished in the crowd. My eyes fell shut and I leaned back against the cushion. "What are you doing all alone gorgeous?"

"My fiancée is up at the bar." I shifted some in my seat. The man, attractive enough, pressed closer to me.

"Well he shouldn't have left you all alone." He sat on the booth seat beside me.

"She…" I emphasized. "Will be right back, and you're in her seat."

"And what's she going to do about it?"

Looking past him I spied Fang hurrying back to the table. Not a moment too soon either. "I'd suggest you leave before she gets here."

"Come dance with me." He grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me up with him. I didn't budge though and just yanked my hand away from him.

"Get out of here before you get yourself hurt." Fang placed two beer bottles on the table and pulled him away from me by the back of his shirt.

"How can you expect me to be afraid of a tiny thing like you?" I kept my eyes glued to their exchange.

"You should be." She didn't hesitate in slamming her fist into his jaw.

"You little bitch." Before he could raise his first to her she hit him again. I winced. I'd be sure to put ice on it later.

"Get out of here." She turned her back to him to look at me. "You alright sunsh-" Her eyes grew wide for a moment and she gasped slightly for air.

"Fang?" I questioned, reaching for her. Over her shoulder I could see the man disappearing in the crowd. "Fang?" I asked again when she didn't respond. This time I stood up to move closer to her. That's when I saw it. My heart raced, I quickly helped her to sig before calling for help. For anybody to call an ambulance. "It'll be alright." I pulled her close as her eyes fell shut. "Fang stay with me! Help's on the way." I pressed my bare hand tightly to the open wound near her hip. Tears formed in my eyes. "Fang, come on honey. Please stay with me." I rested my head against hers, her breathing was shallow.

* * *

**_Couldn't resist adding just the tiniest bit of drama....ok....I lied....there will be more throughout the story, but this is just the start :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_As always, thanks go to Baby Capri 1990...I'm not going to blame her this time. So she'll have no reason to yell at me :D_**

* * *

The Simple Life

Chapter 4

I shot up in bed, my heart felt like it had raised to my throat. My forehead and neck were both drenched in sweat. My eyes finally came to focus on the clock, it was nearly 4 AM. I looked down and saw Fang sleeping peacefully in the bed beside me. I couldn't help myself as I reached under the blanket to feel for any kind of wound. There were none.

That dream…it felt so real. I strongly remember joining Fang for drinks. Why though? Why did I dream that? I stood from the bed and made my way into the bathroom. A cool drink of water as well as some water to wash the sweat from my face might just help me relax. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror before dipping down closer to the sink. The water felt good against my overheated skin.

"Claire?" The voice rang through my ears. She spoke in between yawns. Her voice was soft and dripping with fatigue. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, splashing water on my face once more. "Bad dream…"

Her arms snaked around my waist from behind. Instinctively I leaned back into her and sighed heavily. "Come back to bed." I turned in her arms to face her, she only smiled down at me before brushing some of my hair out of my face. "I'll give you a massage." She winked.

She's always got such a high sex drive. I shook my head and smacked her arm before leaving the bathroom. I was afraid of going back to sleep. Fear of more dangerous dreams. Fear of dreams where Fang would, in fact, die. I couldn't handle seeing her injured in a dream, I'd never sleep again if she died. "Good night, Fang." I curled up on the bed, facing away from her.

Her arm coiled tightly around my waist and soon I felt her body pressed against my back. "Good night, sunshine."

My hand rested on hers as my eyes fell shut.

* * *

"Snow, grow up!" I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him as he continued to spin his unopened beer bottle on the table. He reached out to spin the bottle one more time. I groaned. "I said stop!" I grabbed the bottle before he could spin it again and popped it open. He wanted to play with it, so he lost it.

"Aww, sis, come on! That was mine!" I smacked his hand away when he reached for it.

Vanille covered her mouth to laugh. "You snooze, you lose."

"Exactly. Snow, I told you to stop playing with your food."

"But Serah… it's not food! It's beer." He slumped down in his chair, arms folded over his chest.

"Stop crying and go get another one then." I lifted the bottle to my lips to take another drink. My eyes darted over to the clock that hung on the wall. Fang should be getting here any time now. "Just make sure you save one for Fang."

He laughed before ducking down to reach into the fridge. "Who would have thought?" I looked to Vanille when she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Serah raised her hand to silence Vanille. She finished what the girl originally started. "That you'd become so whipped by one person." I grumbled. "Well, there was that one time."

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you, Serah." I aimed the tip of the beer bottle at her as a mild threat.

It didn't work, she only started laughing. "What about him?" I glared at her. "I remember you bending over bac-mmph." She tried to fight away the hand that covered her mouth. But I didn't budge.

"There was a guy?" Snow pulled me away from Serah. Damn him for being larger and stronger. "I wanna hear this. Please, darling, continue."

I sighed in defeat. Vanille too, had moved closer to Serah to hear the story. It was about the same guy I had told Fang about. Only Serah didn't know the whole story. She didn't know how much he pressured me for things I didn't want. "Well, Claire was so smitten with this guy."

"I'm getting another beer." I successfully wiggled out of Snow's grasp and made my way to the fridge. Why couldn't Fang be here? Then I'd at least have one person on my side.

"She spent all of her time with him. And when he asked her to marry him, of course she said yes!"

Snow spit out his beer all over the kitchen floor. "Lightning was engaged before!?"

"It was a long time ago, Snow. It's not something I wish to think about… _Serah!_" I glared at her yet again, but she insisted on continuing her story.

"He was so handsome too. I swear, had I been a few years older I would have tried to steal him away!" I rolled my eyes. She was so into her own story, how could I end it. I leaned against the counter, listening to her words. "But when it got close to the wedding Claire bailed."

"Got cold feet?" Vanille looked up at me.

"Something like that…"

"You know you ran. You ran and never looked back. Sergeant Farron got scared!" She continued to taunt me.

"Sounds like sis' afraid of commitment. Does Fang know?" He's finally grown some brains. As he spoke he moved out of arm's reach.

"Yes, Fang knows about him." Come on Fang, get here. I don't think I can handle this assault much longer.

"Hey Lightning, sounds like your phone's ringing." Vanille stood from the table and hurried into the living room to grab it. "It's your wifey." She thrust the phone in my face.

Thank god. I set my bottle on the counter top and walked out of the room to answer it. "Are you on your way here?"

The voice on the other line wasn't Fang's. "Hey Lightning?"

I froze. Why would someone else have Fang's phone. "Who is this?"

"It's Lebreau." She spoke softly. I could hear a lot of noise in the background. Most likely she was still at the bar.

"Why do you have Fang's phone?"

She sighed before speaking again. "Fang was just taken to the hospital…" I couldn't find my voice to speak. She must have sensed it because she continued talking. "She tried to get an unruly guy out of here, and… he knocked her out…" Still, I didn't respond. "… Lightning?"

The phone fell from my hand, it flipping closed in the process. "Claire?" It was Serah's voice. I ignored her as I grabbed my keys. "Claire, you can't drive. What's wrong?" I took a deep breath, swallowing back tears.

"It's Fang."

"What happened to her?" She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"She's in the hospital."

"Let me take you then. Come on."

As I followed her out of the house I let my hand fall to my hip. I bit my lip to stifle a whimper as the pain from the pinch shot up to my hip. It wasn't a dream. I wasn't waking up. Fang was hurt.

* * *

**_No dream this time. Fang's actually hurt...Yea I wanted the chapter to be different following the last chapter, but...oh well...this works too lol. I hope it's not TOO terribly bad for everybody._**

**_Review?  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The usual thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for editing and putting up with my constant writer's block. I've had so much on my mind lately. Just bare with me in getting these chapters out. This chapter would have been up sooner had I not been so glued to the weather in Arkansas...watching for any tornado signs. Thank god there were none in the area I was watching...  
**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

The Simple Life  
Chapter 5

There she was. Lying helpless on the hospital bed. A small portion of her head was covered in a pure white bandage. My eyes traveled down her body, above the blanket laid her arms. Her right hand was in a cast, while her left was bare. I couldn't judge any other injuries. The blanket covered just above her stomach and down. My poor Fang.

"Ms. Farron?" I turned to look at a middle-aged woman. She wore a crisp white coat. Fang's doctor I assumed. She frowned at me before speaking again. "I smell alcohol. You didn't drive yourself, did you?"

"My sister drove me. What happened to Fang?" I looked over her shoulder to see Serah running down the hallway towards us.

She glanced at Serah, now confident that I wasn't lying. "Let's talk in private." She turned to leave.

"We can talk right here. What happened?" My voice was more stern this time.

Serah gripped my hand tightly as the doctor explained the scenario. "She was attacked while trying to escort a drunk out of the bar. She has a fractured eye socket, some bruised ribs and three of the knuckles on her right hand are shattered."

"She fought back…" My voice was barely there, coming out softer than I had wanted. I pulled my hand free of Serah's and walked back into Fang's room.

"She's still unconscious." I didn't acknowledge her words. "We'll be able to do a full assessment when she wakes up."

"Will she be okay?" I finally found my words to speak.

She sighed. "Only time will tell, but there's no reason she won't make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Serah usher the woman out of the room.

I sat on the chair beside her bed, my eyes never leaving her for more than a second. Fear that if I looked away I'd miss her waking up. Or worse…For a very brief moment I looked up at the heart monitor opposite of where I sat. As long as that continued to make the same steady beeping noise it was now… Fang would be okay.

I laced my hand with hers gently, in fear I would harm her more. "Claire?" I looked over at my sister, a look of sincere concern on her face. "She's going to be okay."

"I… I know that. I just… can't stand to see her like this. It hurts me. I wish I could do something." I was surprised I could find my voice. Serah moved closer to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll be back soon, okay?" I nodded and felt Serah's lips on my cheek. "I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too, Serah."

I watched her leave the room before looking back down at my fiancée. "Please wake up soon Fang." I lowered my head to rest on the bed near her hip. My eyes still watched her face for any signs of movement. "I can't…" I bit my lip for a moment, allowing my eyes to close to fight off the stinging tears. "I need you Fang… I don't think…" I paused to shake my head. "I don't think I can live without you."

* * *

_"Claire?" I turned away from the pile of paperwork to see Serah standing in the doorway to my bedroom. Her hands were shaking as she gripped her phone tightly. The way my desk lamp was hitting her, I could tell her eyes were glossed over._

_My first thought was Snow. What did he do now? "What's wrong?"_

_"It's…" She shook her head, eyes looking down at the carpet. Her eyes closed tightly for a moment, letting two tiny rivers make their way from her eyes to her chin. "Fang…" Her voice choked. The pen fell from my hands as I stood to move closer to her._

_"Serah, what about Fang?" My voice was soft, yet stern. I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She shook her head again, as if trying to understand. "Serah!"_

_"There's been an accident…" My hand dropped from her shoulder and to my side. My body tensed up – every muscle constricting any further movement. _

_"What… what kind of accident?"_

_"She… she passed away."_

* * *

"No!" I jolted straight up.

"Lightning?" I jumped even more when a warm, familiar hand rested on the middle of my back. "Sis, it's just me. What's wrong?"

My eyes focused on her. It took a minute to realize she was speaking to me as well as the fact we were in a hospital room. "What?" Yea, way to sound stupid there Lightning.

She frowned at me. "Are you okay?"

That is what she asked me to begin with. "Yea…" I lifted my hand away from Fang's, missing the contact immediately. I brushed a few stray hairs out of my face. "What time is it?"

I accepted the cup of coffee she handed me. "A little after eight." I must have fallen asleep. Probably a while ago based on how much my neck hurt. She leaned against the wall. "Fang was awake for a little while. They gave her a pain killer for her headache."

"She was awake?" Not coherent enough to comprehend her words yet apparently. I rubbed my head in frustration, taking another minute to let her words sink in. "When did she wake up?" I took a sip from the cup. Two sugars and a single creamer, Serah always knew just how I took my coffee. I'll have to teach Fang that.

"About an hour ago. She saw you were asleep and decided you were too cute to wake up."

I couldn't hide the soft smile that came to my lips. "Always trying to put me first." I turned back away from Fang for a moment. "Where's Snow?" As if I really cared. It just sounded polite to ask.

"He stopped in when he dropped me off this morning. Figured it best he not be here when you woke up."

"He's learning… Took him long enough."

"Snow's a nitwit." Fang's voice sang in my ears, it was dripping with exhaustion though.

"Fang?" I put my cup on the table and moved closer to her. "How are you feeling?" I wanted so much to hug her. Yet, fear coursed through my veins. If I hugged her I could only hurt her more. What if I pulled on one of the cords, or IVs, or pressed in the wrong spot.

Behind me I could hear Serah mutter something before walking by us. Probably excusing herself to give us a moment alone. A moment we haven't had since the day before. Before Fang went to work. My eyes never left Fang. She slowly looked around the room before her eyes met with mine. "Nope… Still not a dream." She sighed softly. "I feel like shit."

"If you weren't so hurt… I… I'd smack you!" I glared down at her. "Where do you get off scaring me like that? What would I have done if you never woke up?"

She pressed her finger to lips, silencing me. Not only did my mouth close, but so did my eyes. It was a simple gesture. A simple caress that I missed so much. "You talk too much. I'm surprised Serah never ripped out your tongue growing up." I growled softly at her. "Will you at least shut up long enough to give me a hug? I could really use it…" I took her hand in mine and moved a little closer to her to slowly wrap my arms around her midsection. I pulled away quickly when she hissed sharply in pain.

"Fang?" My eyes were wide. She settled back onto the bed slowly, eyes clamped shut.

"I'm alright, just…" She hissed again before completely settling back down. "Just tender."

I picked up her left hand cautiously and laced my fingers with hers. "Do you remember anything?" She only sighed. "Anything at all?"

"Only a little." She pulled my hand close to her lips and kissed the back of it. "I remem-"

"Tell me later." I leaned closer to her one more time, this time to kiss her. Her lips were dry, probably from sleeping so much. "You're gonna be okay, right?"

"Takes more than a few large meatheads to knock me down." She spoke confidently. "Well…they can knock me down, but I don't stay down for long."

"Fang?"

She stopped talking to look at me. "Hm?"

"Shut up."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Appears that I already had about half of this chapter written. Glad I was in such a writing mood tonight. Decided to finish off the next chapter for everybody. Sorry for such a delay. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_

**The Simple Life  
Chapter 6**

I sat on the chair in the living room. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even with the light bandages on her forehead, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. The painkillers they had prescribed to her were doing their job. She was sleeping peacefully. I let at a sigh before standing up to start dinner. My mind started racing too all of the possibilities. All of the "what ifs." What if she was killed by those men? What if she had been put into a coma? What if she didn't even remember who I was? All of the questions, all of the crazy thoughts. It was starting to give me a headache.

"What's wrong sunshine?" I turned to look onto the sofa to see her sitting up. "You look like there's something on your mind. What is it?"

I brushed some stray hair behind my left ear and forced a smile. "I'm fine honey. I promise."

"You never could lie to me." She pushed herself off of the sofa with a gasp and slowly made her way into the kitchen. "I always knew when you tried to lie." I shivered when I felt her hand on my hip. "I still have that effect on you… don't I?" She lowered her head to start kissing my neck. Another action that made me melt.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you always did." I leaned back into her grasp. Not too far though. I didn't want to hurt her.

"I have an idea." Her voice became softer, more husky at the same time. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Let's skip lunch."

"Why's that?" I turned to face her. A smile on my face.

"I'd rather enjoy dessert first." She grabbed my hand and walked off to the bedroom.

* * *

"You need to stay here… in bed with me." she refused to let go of my hand. I laughed at her, allowing myself to be pulled back down. "That's what I thought. I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone. What if I needed help with something?"

"You'd be too stubborn to ask for it and do it yourself." I silenced her with my fingertip to keep her from interrupting me. "Better yet, you'd attempt to do it for yourself until your dumbass hurt yourself further. _Then _you'd ask for my help." I smirked before snuggling in close to her, closing my eyes in the process. "Besides, I promised I'd go with Serah to her Ultrasound."

"Tell her you'll go next time. She knows I just got out of the hospital. She'll understand." I only nodded. How could I bring myself to argue with her? Serah would have Snow with her anyway. She'd be fine. "That's what I thought… Since you're not leaving now, maybe you and I could take a shower."

"You need to change your bandages anyway." I ran my fingers through my tousled hair before climbing out from under the pile of blankets.

"If you promise not to get dressed I'll let you take care of me all day long." Her usual sly grin played on her lips. She always was a frisky one.

"You shut up. Come on." I stretched as I walked away from the bed. I could feel her eyes on me. Good. Just how I wanted it. I placed my hands over my breasts and looked over my shoulder at her. "Are you coming?" I winked at her then turned just enough so she could see my hand travel along my bare stomach. She climbed out of the bed and followed me into the bathroom. "I knew you couldn't resist."

"How could I possibly resist someone as gorgeous as you? I'd either have to be stupid…or blind."

Carefully, I pealed the bandages away from her eye. The sight of it would have caused most people to kneel over the toilet to vomit. I'd seen more than my fair share of injuries in the past. A swollen, heavily bruised and scabbed eye wasn't going to bother me. "Honestly, love…sometimes I wonder about the stupid part."

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice to me!" I wanted so much to tell her to quit her job as a bouncer so more accidents like this didn't happen to her. I only let out a sigh before reaching in to turn on the water. "What's wrong?"

My head shook. It was an automatic response to that particular question. "It's nothing." A forced smile was thrown at her before I disappeared behind the shower curtain.

"You forget sunshine. Sometimes I can read you like an open book."

Before she could talk anymore, I pressed her against the wall of the shower, my lips instinctively finding hers. It was an issue I would address later with her. Right now, this day was for us. Granted, I'd have to call Serah after the shower to cancel. But until that moment…Fang was mine. "Just shut up and enjoy." My eyes locked with hers for a moment before my lips trailed kisses across her hot skin. My fingertips lead the path, hitting every sensitive piece of flesh on her body just moments before my lips did. I paid special attention to each of her breasts, then lightened my touch near her ribcage. I surely didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in.

"Mm, Claire…" Her voice was just a whisper. Her bruised hand became entangled in my hair, holding me closer to her, egging me further. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her reach for the bar in the shower stall with her other hand. She was already losing all muscle function in her legs. Good. I finally dropped to my knees and coaxed her left leg over my shoulder. The action served two purposes. To give her better support and to give me better access. My tongue met with her outer folds and her body, even under the heat of the water, trembled. I loved having full control over her body. I pushed deeper, my tongue finally meeting with her center. My right hand grazed her inner thigh before I slide two fingers into her wet passage.

It wasn't going to be long. It never was. Just a few well angled thrusts and my mouth latched around her core. Her orgasm reached its peak. Her body shook roughly. All of her muscles tensed as the wave washed over her entire body. I looked up to see a slight wince on her face as she groaned. "Are you alright?" It was my first instinct, I quickly stood up and looked her in the eyes.

"Better then alright darling." She cupped my cheeks and kissed me passionately. She's told me before she loved the taste of herself on my lips. "My ribs are still a little sore is all."

"Well, let's get you all cleaned up so I can tuck you into bed."

"Anything you say…Auntie Claire," I glared at her. She only smirked. Always trying to push my buttons. But that's why I loved her so much. As much as she could irritate me, she could always relax me and make me smile.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter turned out a LOT longer then I originally anticipated. Many MANY thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for helping with some of the dialogue and flow of this chapter. Also to Lon3wolfee for begging me to continue writing.**_

_**There's even more drama in this chapter :D Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**_

**The Simple Life  
Chapter 7**

"I hope you know she won't buy it." I sat on the edge of our bed, staring down at the screen of my phone. Serah's number was already highlighted, I had just yet to hit the call button.

"You're a trained ex-soldier sunshine. Don't they train you people how to lie?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. Just pretend she's like any other person," Fang rolled onto her back, the blanket was barely covering her naked body.

I stared at the screen for a moment longer before standing up and hitting the call button. She'd never believe me. She never did. "Here goes nothing." I lifted the phone to my ear. It rang three times. Three long rings before she finally answered.

"Where in the world are you at? You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"Serah…" I sighed, I had practiced the words so many times in my head before calling her. Yet, now that I had her on the phone, the words vanished. "Fang's having a bad reaction to her medicine."

"…Oh." It tore me apart inside, hearing all of the hurt that her voice emitted.

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Fang. A smile was plastered on her face. I wanted to smack her for making me lie to Serah. "She was up most of the night vomiting."

She grunted softly in response. "You're hesitating. All you had to do was tell me you didn't wanna come so you could stay in bed with her all day long."

"Serah, it's not like that!" I attempted to put up a defense, but it didn't work. She didn't fall for it. "I'll come with you next time, I promise it."

"Yea yea, another empty promise. You promised me you'd come this time Claire!" She sniffled softly. "At least I'll have someone there who cares about me. Have fun with Fang."

_Click._

I stared blankly at my phone. My little sister just hung up on me. "How'd she take it sunshine?"

"I can't believe you made me do that. I _TOLD_ you she wouldn't buy it!" I threw the phone down on the bed, wrapped one of our robes around my body and left the room.

"Claire wait!" I ignored her, my feet carrying me faster. Eventually I ended up out on the balcony of our home. Over the railing I could see clouds forming in the sky. They were calling for a small storm that day. I brushed the hair out of my face and leaned on the banister, my eyes falling closed as I tilted my face toward the sky, "Do you know how beautiful you are when you do that?"

I spoke softly, not looking at her, "Don't try to change the topic and pretend like everything's okay."

"Claire…" She trailed off moments before wrapping her arms around my waist.

As much as I wanted to stay mad at her, I couldn't. After letting out a sigh I rested my hands on her arms and leaned back against her. "Fang…"

"Yea?"

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," I turned in her arms to look up at her.

"Look who's changing the subject now," She grinned. It was a grin I couldn't resist. The one that I could never resist. My heart melted every time I saw it. Even before we were together.

I shook my head and continued, "I don't want you to go back to work."

"What?"

"I know you're not deaf Fang…I can't stop thinking about what I'd be like if you weren't here anymore."

"Nothing's gonna to happen to me," She placed her fingers under my chin to tip it up, making me look into her eyes.

I pulled away from her. I folded my arms over my chest, "But something did happen to you Fang. He beat you unconscious."

"He caught me off guard sunshine. Look at me now. I'm fine," She smiled and tried to wrap her arms around me again. But I stepped away, my back becoming flesh with the railing. "Is this what was bothering you last night?" I nodded, "What am I suppose to do if I can't work at the bar?"

"I have more than enough money to take care of the both of us." Any expression fell from my face.

"It's not about the money love," She lowered herself to sit on one of the chairs on the balcony, her eyes still examining my face. "It's about the thrill I get when I beat someone up."

"What about when someone three times your size beats you to within an inch of your life?" I couldn't control my voice as it became louder.

"I can't be your little fucking trophy Lightning. I can't just stay around the house all day every day just cooking and cleaning and being your little house wife. I have to get out and do something with myself."

My hands slid into the pockets of the robe, they soon became fists, "I wasn't implying that you stay around here all day." I walked by her, making my way back into our room. I kept my back to her, knowing she would follow as I let the robe fall to the floor and began getting dressed.

"What were you implying then?" She leaned against the door frame.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Then I can go back work next week. Right?"

"Please don't." I bit my lip. So hard it almost drew blood.

"Why?"

After sliding my bra on I spun to look at her. "I already told you why Fang!"

A scowl came to her face. "Are you going to hold that against me for the rest of my life? I got beat up once…one fucking time Lightning. I've been working there now for what, three years. Once in three years, I don't think that's half bad." I was silent. "Besides, getting hit once or twice is part of the job description."

"But I can't handle nursing your black eyes or bruised knuckles all the time. It hurts me."

"It hurts _You_?" She laughed bitterly. Yet again, I ignored her, continuing my search for clothing for the day. "How the hell ya think I feel when I get clocked in the jaw, or clock someone in the nose?"

"Take some kind of fighting class then? Teach some kind of self defense class? I don't know Fang, but if you wanna fight, keep it in a controlled environment."

I walked into the closet, pulling a light jacket from a hanger. "I love what I do though. You can't just ask me to give up something I love, just to please you." She followed me, "What about you? What about that soldier shit?"

"What about it?"

"You want to criticize something I do when my job is much safer than yours."

My blood started to boil. There was a different between her job and mine. Mine wasn't every day of my life. Hers was. Mine was only on an as-needed basis. Whenever I did get called into a job, I was never on the front lines of the assault and she knew that. "That's different."

"How is that different? We're both protecting people with our jobs."

"It's different because I get paid to protect the citizens of Cocoon, you get paid to protect the drunks."

"So I guess you fall into the 'drunks' category. As you were in there just about every night up until the incident."

I glared up at her. All I was seeing at that point, was red. My blood pressure had rose to the point I could no longer see straight. "I'm in there to see you Fang. Fine, if you want to stay at that damn bar I could really care less." I stared at her, straight in the eye. We shared the same expression. "I know the real reason you wanna go back."

"Oh you do huh?" Her arms folded over her chest.

"What about Lebreau? I've seen the way you and her flirt all the time."

"She's just a co-worker. What's she got to do with anything?"

"Deep down inside you want her, don't you?"

She threw her arms up, "I can't believe you! You're such a hypocrite sometimes. You tell me to quit my job because it's dangerous, yet your job is even _MORE_ dangerous than mine is. THEN…" She stepped closer to me, her voice growing louder with each uttered word. "And then you accuse me of cheating on you. Do you know what they say about those who accuse their partners of cheating?" She didn't give me a chance to respond. "DO YOU?"

I didn't back down from her, she didn't scare me. She never scared me. "If you think for two seconds that I'm cheating on you…you've finally lost your mind. I've gone through it before Fang, or did you not listen to me when we had that conversation?"

"I listen to you. I listen to everything you tell me. Whether or not I believe you. Now that's another story."

My rage finally boiled over, I couldn't stop myself before I lifted my hand to slap her across the face. "I don't want to see you when I get back." I took my ring off and threw it down on the bedside table. I picked up my phone and walked out of our bedroom.

As if on cue, my phone started to ring. I flipped it open without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Claire?" My body froze at the sound of her voice. The frenzied fires inside were instantly extinguished. She was crying.

"Serah…Serah what's wrong?" I reached for my keys as I made my way toward the door. Her only response was more tears. "Serah? Serah, baby, what's wrong? Did Snow do something?"

"No… Just…" She broke down in tears again. "Come over." She was finally able to spit out.

"I'm already on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes. I promise."

* * *

**_Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN! xD Oh I'm evil. I know...only a handful of people actually know what's going to happen and why Serah was crying and blah blah blah. I'll try to have the next chapter up A.S.A.P. So you guys won't be left in the dark for too long._**

**_Don't forget to review!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, so maybe Lightning taking her ring off and throwing it on the table WAS a little extreme. Every couple fights, and sometimes small fights end up turning into big ones where one leaves. Been there, done that. Anyway. I've had some interesting guesses about what happened to Serah. I must say I was amused with Devi-Art Chelisa1031's guess that it's not Snow's baby._**

**_Many thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for helping me with the chapter.  
_**

* * *

**The Simple Life  
Chapter 8**

Serah collapsed in my arms the minute I walked through the front door. She clung tightly to my shirt and cried. Off to the side, sitting on the sofa, I spied Snow. His head was buried in his hands. It was at that very moment, I completely forgot about the fight I just had with Fang. Fang was the furthest thing from my mind at that time.

"Serah, what's wrong?" I turned my attention back to my baby sister.

"I…" Every time she tried to speak, she broke down further. "I lost…"

My eyes grew wide. I was able to piece together what she was trying to say. "Oh Serah…" I closed my eyes, my arms wrapping tightly around her.

As much as I hated the idea of her being pregnant, it was something that made her very happy. If she was happy, then I was happy. But now, she's heartbroken and I had no clue what to do.

"I'm going out." He pushed past us and left without another word.

"Is there anything-"

"Stay with me." She slowly started to pull away. Her sobbing had subsided some. I stayed near her, a hand on her shoulder, letting her know I was there and I wasn't going to leave.

"What happened?" She just shook her head. It was her way of telling me she'll talk when she's ready. "Do you want me to make us a snack?"

She grabbed my arm before I had a chance to stand up. "Just stay with me, okay?" Her eyes fell closed before she placed her head against my shoulder.

"Alright, I'm right here for you. You know that," I encircled her in my arms as she broke down into tears yet again.

Between sobs, she found words to speak. Words that broke my heart. "You…you weren't," she paused to catch her breath, "you weren't there today…"

"But I'm here now. Serah what happened?"

"Ectopic Pregnancy." I looked at her oddly. I had heard the term before, but after searching my mind for its meaning, I found nothing. "The ultrasound…showed the baby was growing in the fallopian tubes." She clarified for me.

"Oh Serah, I'm so sorry…" I, too, closed my eyes, allowing my head to rest against the top of hers. Her body started shaking with sobs again, but I felt no dampness on my shirt. She had cried her eyes dry.

"They had to abort it Claire…My baby…our baby…it's gone."

We sat there in silence for I don't know how long. I wasn't going to leave her side, not for anything in this world. I knew I should have gone with her. Something about today didn't feel right from the moment I woke up. First Fang asked me to lie, just so I could stay with her. That should have been my first clue. I've crumbled around Fang to the point where I'm putting her before my own family. She's not even a part of my family. Not yet. Not for a while.

She pissed me off so much. I was simply trying to be caring and loving. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I am a bit of a caretaker. If the person is a major part of my life, I will go out of my way to make sure they're safe. Even Snow falls into that group now. Not many people see it, nor do I want them to see it. In a way, I consider it my weakness. A weakness I do not want people to exploit.

"Claire?" I barely reacted to her, until she spoke again, "Claire, your phone is ringing." I reached into my pocket for it and looked at the screen.

_Incoming call: Fang_

I hit the red button, rejecting the call. Serah just looked at me. "Who was that?"

"Fang." I kept my response short and to the point. Knowing though, that she'd ask me why I ignored it.

"Are you feeling alright?" I smiled softly when she rested the back of her hand against my forehead, then each of my cheeks in turn. "You never miss a call from Fang."

My phone came to life again, I glanced down at the screen.

_Incoming call: Fang_

Again I ignored it. "We had a fight and I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now. Not so soon."

"You had a fight? About what?"

"It really doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I need to be here for you for a few days…if you'll have me," I tossed my phone down on the table and stood up. "Do you want some coffee?" She nodded and I made my way into the kitchen. Once again my phone started to ring, I popped my head around the corner to see Serah reaching for it. "Don't you dare answer that."

"You have to talk to her sometime. She's going to start to worry about you."

"Well she should have thought about that before she pissed me off." I grabbed the small electronic device and shoved it in my pocket. "Where's your phone? She's going to try calling you next."

"I'm not giving you my phone. What if Snow calls?"

"Then I'll give it to you." I tried to take the phone from her but she refused. "Fine, just don't tell her I'm here, tell her you don't know where I am." I made my retreat into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee brewing. As if on cue, Serah's phone rang. I could hear her answering it.

"Hello?" She forced out her usual sweet voice, even though I knew it was faked right now. "No Fang…she's not here right now." She paused and looked at me while I stood in the doorway. "I've been trying to call her too," her voice grew softer with each word. It was obvious that the day's events were wearing her down yet again. "I'll make sure she calls you." She frowned up at me. She covered the receiver of the phone. "Lightning, she's practically in tears. Please…please talk to her."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, give me the phone."

"Hey Fang, hang on. She just walked in the door." She stood up slowly and handed me the phone.

"Hey…" I turned my back to Serah, making my way out onto her balcony. I slid the door closed behind me and sat on one of the plastic chairs.

_"Hey…"_ her response was just as plain as mine was. _"I know you're at Serah's, know you've been there for a while. But that's not the point, I understand you not wanting to talk to me, hell I wouldn't want to talk to me either…" _She paused.

"I do want to talk to you Fang. It's just…" I looked over my shoulder to see Serah doubled over on the sofa, gripping her stomach, her body shaking again with fresh tears. "I have to be here for Serah right now."

_"Why, what's going on?"_

"Fang, Serah lost the baby."

There was a long pause before either of us spoke up again. _"She needs you Light. And…I'm sorry I tried to keep you from her earlier. Maybe we do need a few days apart."_

As much as it pained me to admit it, I think she was right. Things just seemed to happen so fast between us. Maybe it was time to slow down and take a few days to ourselves. Or in my case, a few days to take care of my sister and brother-in-law. "Yea…I think that's a good idea Fang." After letting out a sigh I spoke again, "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

_"Yea, sounds good."_

"Fang…?"

_"Yea?"_

"I love you."

* * *

_**Don't forget to review. :D Not like you guys ever do. You've been awesome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_To: Devi-Art Chelisa1031 _**

**_Well, Fang won't gigitty Light's gishmoigan…more like the other way around ;) _**

**_And…don't stop with the bad puns, they make me laugh_**

**_Thanks goes to Baby Capri 1990, for helping me edit and pushing me to write, as always. Go read her story Lost Then Found, it's awesome. :D

* * *

_**

**The Simple Life  
Chapter 9**

It's been three days now. Fang and I had talked, but not much. I still wanted her to quit her job and find something safer. Yet, I didn't want to push her away from me either. I've decided that I'll let her do whatever she pleases. Anything to save from losing her. I just hope she realizes how much I will worry about her once she goes back to work.

"Lightning, Fang's here!" I heard Serah call from the living room.

"Tell her to come up," I replied. I checked myself in the mirror yet again. I think I've spent the last hour looking at myself, looking for anything that was wrong. I never found a thing. Just as a sigh released from my throat I heard the doorknob of my room start to jingle.

"Serah seems like she's in good spirits."

"Yea," I turned around to face her. It was nice to see her again. She was gorgeous, at least to me. Even though she looked like death ran over. "Fang, have you slept?" I reached out to touch her cheek gently.

"I missed you," was all she responded with. Her head tilted though, pressing her cheek further into my palm. Her eyes fell shut, "I haven't slept at all."

My voice was soft, "I haven't either." It wasn't a lie. Every time I fell asleep I saw images. Images that destroyed any hopes of slumber over the last few evenings. I saw gruesome pictures of Serah's aborted child. I was helpless to save Fang as I was held while she was tortured to the point of death.

She reached for my hand. It was almost like the first time all over again. Her hand shook, as did mine. It was the first time we'd touched one another in three days. I laced my fingers with hers, my eyes falling shut. "I really did miss you Claire."

"I know…" I rested my head on her shoulder, her arms soon snaking around my waist. "I missed you too."

"Then how come it was always me who called first?" Her voice was soft, but there was a hint of sarcasm buried deep inside her tone.

I tried to ignore her. Yet I couldn't, "You haven't changed much I see." I smiled softly up at her.

"Did you expect me to magically become nice in just three short days?"

"It felt like an eternity," I cupped her cheek and leaned up to kiss her softly. It was almost like our first kiss all over again. Something that was shy, yet desired by us both.

Each day I was away from her felt like a year. I just wanted to forget the argument we had. Every moment I was alone I looked down at my empty hand. The ring still sat on the bedside table in _our_ room. At least I hoped it did. I don't know what she would have done with it though. "Lightning?" I looked at the door when I heard my name being called.

"It's Serah," was all I said before hurrying from the room. "Serah what's wrong?"

She only grinned at me, "Would you just go home to Fang already?"

I tilted my head at her, "Are you sure? What about you and Snow, you've barely spoken since…"

"We're fine sis, we talk at night, when we're alone." She took a step back and smiled softly. "We…we want to try again Claire."

Just the thought of that made my stomach turn in place. "You didn't have to tell me why you wanted me gone you know."

"Come on sweetheart, let's let the lovebirds have some time alone," I shivered at the feel of Fang's hand on my lower back. Oh how I missed her little caresses.

* * *

I needed her. I know I needed her. I needed her more then I needed the air in my lungs, and I planned on showing that to her. We barely made it to the door of our home when I pressed her against it and kissed her harder than I ever had in the past. One of my hands got lost in her hair while the other was frantically fighting with my key to get the damned door open and out of our way.

"My, my…" Before she could finish her statement I shoved her through the doorway.

"Shut up. I'm still somewhat mad at you." I pushed the door shut, kicked my shoes off at the door, dropped my keys on the nearby table, and pressed my body against hers. I missed her touch, her scent, her taste. Part of me also missed her controlling nature. But not tonight. Tonight, I was in charge.

Our lips locked again, just as passionately as before. My eyes blinked a few times, simply looking for where to take her. Floor? Too hard. Bedroom? Too far. Sofa? Sofa was good. Our feet became tangled as we neared the soft cushions of the sofa. She landed on the plush cushions first, me on top. Just where I wanted to be. I clutched both of her hands and pinned them roughly above her head.

It was like I was losing control, my fingers clutched tightly around her wrists. So tight that my knuckles turned white. She'd have bruises in the morning. Not like she'd mind. She didn't mind then, her only protest was a soft whimper. I pulled my lips away from hers and trailed them down her neck. Her skin was so soft, even with all of the muscle it hid.

"Mm, Light…" Her voice became a groan as I latched onto the skin near her collar bone. My teeth bit down as well, drawing out a gasp from her lungs. She struggled against my grasp but I didn't give way. She was to be mine. "Light, please," she forced the words out between shallow breaths.

"Please what?" I let go of her hands just long enough to rip the sari from her body. It soon became a pile of blue on the floor. My hands grabbed hers again before she had a chance to touch me. "No!"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment. She'd never seen this side of me. Deep down, I always wanted to be in control. I just never felt the urge until now. I pressed her arms to the sofa cushions, holding her in place. Her muscles rippled as she fought against me. The sight below me made my heart race. I leaned in to press my lips to the pulse point in her neck, just above the bruise I had given her. Her chest rapidly rose and fell as she struggled to take steady breaths.

I shifted my grip on her to lace our fingers together. She finally stopped fighting against me as my mouth found her right breast. The only noises she emitted now were sounds of joy. Random moans, groans, and gasps filled my ear drums. Just the noises I wanted to hear. Her words were barely above a whisper as she begged for more. She wanted me just as much as I needed her. I reached out with my tongue to lap at her already erect nipple. Her back arched, pushing more of her breast into my mouth. I released one of her hands, it instantly got lost in my hair, holding me to her. My hand, though, moved down to tweak her left nipple. It was the furthest thing from gentle. My thumb and forefinger wrapped around the nipple, pulling until I heard a soft gasp of pain. Then they just rolled the sensitive skin between them.

"Cl-" She moaned loudly when I bit down on her right nipple, "oh god!" I freed her other hand, it gripped the edge of the sofa as her head flew back in ecstasy. I could already smell her arousal building. I allowed my nails to scrap down her flat stomach. Thin red lines were left in their wake. Not blood, just raw skin. Her body jerked slightly in response. Most likely a painful pleasure. "Please."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I dug my nails into her thigh to get her to remain quiet. My tongue trailed down her stomach to finally flick at her damp center. Her fingers gripped the back of my head, holding me close to her. Each movement of my tongue caused her whole body to quiver. It wouldn't be long until she reached her peak. I was aware of that. I didn't want to drag it out. Not this time. I pulled away from her for a brief moment to place my fingers in my mouth, two of them. Just enough to wet them before driving them deeply inside of her.

Her back arched at the intrusion. The welcomed intrusion. My name escaped her luscious lips yet again, it was strained. She was close to her orgasm. Just. A. Few. More… I tilted my head up to look at her as my fingers curved just slightly inside of her, hitting her most sensitive spot. My name hitched in her throat, followed by silence. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. Her fingernails curled in my hair, digging into my scalp to the point that it hurt. But it was a pain that sent chills down my spine. After she came down from her climax I pulled my fingers away from her.

"Claire?" I crawled back up her body and brushed a few sweat covered strands of hair from her face.

"Yes, my love?" I placed kisses all over her face before finally meeting her lips, lovingly.

She smiled into the kiss, taking a moment to deepen it before speaking, "I love you." She shifted her weight to push me into a sitting position.

"I love you too," my arms wrapped around her neck. I didn't fight her as she stood up. My legs instinctively wrapped around her waist.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_My chapters are seeming to get progressively longer. Oh well, I know there won't be any complaints about it :) Hope you enjoy this one, especially the ending half of it._**

**_Thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for proofing this. As always :D And also thanks to her for the idea at the end. Still makes me laugh just thinking about it.

* * *

  
_**

The Simple Life

Chapter 10

The steady beeping of a car alarm on the main road succeeded in pulling me from my slumber. I groaned softly before snuggling closer to the warm body that was occupying the bed beside me. A whirlwind of events flooded my mind. Fang and I saw the sun start to come up before we finally passed out from pure exhaustion. My eyes finally opened to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth parted just slightly as she breathed steadily. She was still asleep.

Blindly I reached for the blanket that had us both wrapped together and pulled it up to our necks. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I dared to look at the clock on the wall. It was 10 A.M. My hand came to rest on her toned stomach, my head on her shoulder and my eyes fell shut again.

* * *

"Sunshine?" The words barely broke into my subconscious. I shifted just a bit and clung closer to Fang. "Claire, wake up, it's past noon."

My eyes finally forced themselves open and I looked up at her. "Morning," was all I was able to mumble. My body ached in places it hadn't in months. Last night's romp was wonderful.

"How'd you sleep?" Her arm tightened possessively around my shoulders."

I shifted to look up at her. "Woke up to a car alarm," I sat up to look out the window, then up at the clock, "guess I fell back to sleep."

"We need to talk, love." She stood up and dressed herself in just her blue robe. Then grabbed my white one to hand it to me.

I hesitated before sitting up and taking it, "about what?"

She took a deep breath. "I did a lot of thinking about what we talked about… well… fought about." I opened my mouth to speak but she pressed her finger to my lips. "Let me finish sunshine," she let out a sigh, "I made a few phone calls while you were at Serah's. I've got an appointment tomorrow to look at a few store fronts downtown."

"Store fronts?" Alright, now I was confused. I just wanted her to fight in a more controlled environment, not open up some kind of retail store.

Another sigh, "I quit the bar." Again she silenced me. "The store fronts are for setting up my own self defense classes. I had a lot of time to think while you were gone. I have it all planned out," she pulled a notepad out of the side table's drawer and handed it to me. While I skimmed it, she continued talking, "basically, it would be Monday thru Friday, evening courses, since a lot of people work during the day. Saturday would be early afternoon. Each class would run 100 gil per person and be two hours long-"

"Different levels too?" I thumbed through the six pages full of randomly scribbled notes.

"Yea…and the Thursday course will be women only, if that's alright with you?" She grinned at me. A look I couldn't return.

I started to feel bad. The tone in her voice told me that she wasn't a hundred percent sure of the change of career paths. It would be safer, I wouldn't have to worry about losing her in some bar fight. The only thing I'd have to worry about though, would be a few stray punches, or a student getting a little carried away on her. "Is it what you really want to do?"

"What?" She was taken aback by my words.

"You heard me Fang…" I handed the notepad back to her, "is this what _you_ want?"

Her tone softened. "It is." She sat down beside me. "Claire, I told you I did a lot of thinking. I barely slept because my mind was running rampant." Her fingers turned my head to look at her. "I'll do anything that'll make you happy."

I nodded and looked away from her yet again. "What time are you suppose to be downtown to look at the store fronts?"

"Two."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Of course you can, I wouldn't want to go without you anyway." She stood and grabbed my hand. "Let's go shower and get ready."

* * *

"This last one here is the most open of any you've seen today."

The agent stayed near the door as we both walked through the forty by forty open room. It was, as she said, the most open layout thus far. It was most likely a small retail store before. There were a few left over book shelves along the wall, some damaged pale blue carpet. It would definitely need some work, but nothing that her and I couldn't handle. The carpet could be replaced, most likely with hard wood flooring, the walls repainted. The bookshelves could even be kept and moved into the small office in the back of the building.

"I like it." She spoke the words that were in my mind. "It's the best one yet. It would be perfect." I followed her into the office where there was an old metal desk left over by the last owners. "It's just right, what do you think love?"

"It's going to take some work, but the price is right. We could easily afford the payments on the loan…" I smiled at her. "I think you said it best, it's perfect."

I jumped when the agent cleared her voice from the doorway. "So, it sounds like this one is it then?" We both turned to look at her, she was smiling just as much as we were.

"Yes, it is."

"If you'd like, I can put in an offer to the previous owners today. The sooner the offer is placed the better the chances are of them selling. I've had a few other people interested in this building as well, but no other offers have been placed yet."

Fang looked at me for permission. It was a silent request which I gave her my response with a nod. I stayed behind in the room to examine it as she walked out with the agent to propose an offer. The paint in the office was chipping near the base boards and molding, but that was nothing that had to be fixed before the grand opening. The only people that would see the office would be Fang and I. Opening a business together. It was overwhelming yet exciting all at the same time. Neither of us had any experience, but, how hard could it be? We could always enlist Sazh's help. He was good with that sort of thing.

"Ready to go lovely?" I smiled when she popped her head back into the office.

"Yes, I am." My hand instinctively reached for hers as we left the building and began walking down the street. It was obvious that neither of us were in a rush to get back to the house. Simply enjoying her company was all I needed now. "So what did she say?"

"She'll call me when she gets a response from the owner. There's always a possibility of a counter-offer. But we'll cross that bridge if we come to it." She pulled her hand away from mine and slid it possessively around my waist when she noticed a few younger men looking at me.

Changing the subject was always something I seemed to be good at. It's what I did when I felt I had nothing else to say on the current topic. "Do you want to stop somewhere for dinner?" I looked up at the clock in the center of the town's square, it was already nearing five and neither of us had eaten yet.

"That," she stopped and turned me to face her, "sounds wonderful." A sly grin began to play on her lips as she looked over my right shoulder. "But first…" her voice trailed off, her eyes lighting up some at something that was behind me.

I turned to look at what she was looking at. It was another store front, this one was occupied though. The windows were blacked out, on the door was written _Adults Only_. My eyes grew wide. "No!"

"But why not sunshine?" She started to drag me toward the door.

"Because we don't need anything like…that…" The temperature started rising to my cheeks.

She sensed my awkwardness and fed on it. As usual. "But just think of how amazing our sex life will be."

"It already is amazing." I stood my ground.

"_But_," she emphasized the word, the grin never leaving her face, "it'll be even more amazing. Don't you want to experiment-"

"-No."

"Please?"

"No." I pulled my hand away from her and folded my arms over my chest.

"For me?"

That damn look. That damn tone of voice. The one that made my walls melt away to nothing every time I heard it and saw it. "Fine." I threw my hands up in defeat. What could it hurt? Right? The color never left my cheeks, in fact, it was traveling to my neck and across my chest now. I looked around before following her in. Please don't let there be anybody I know anywhere near here.

"See sunshine, not so bad." She disappeared down an aisle of movies, I could see she was heading right for the lesbian section. If she thinks, for one minute, that I'm going to watch any of that trash, she's out of her mind.

I took a deep, shaky breath before beginning to explore on my own. Eventually I ended up in a section full of packaged multi-colored penis'. I couldn't help but think to myself, _if I wanted to feel one, I'd have slept with a guy_. There was nothing wrong with the sex life Fang and I currently had. Unless… oh god, the realization hit me like a sack of bricks. Fang was bored with it. I turned the corner to try and find her amidst all the movies that were covered with naked men and women in various sexual positions.

"Fang?" I rested my hand on her shoulder, the blush returning to my cheeks when I saw what she was holding in her hands. It was a movie, on the cover were two women, one was wearing a fake penis, strapped around her waist. "What in the world is that?"

She laughed softly. "Claire, it's called a movie. And I'm going to buy it."

"Why?" I felt like such an idiot with all of the questions.

"Why are you so shy?" She read me like a book. She always did.

Now or never. "Is our sex life boring to you?"

Again she laughed. She cupped my cheek and placed her lips gently against mine. "Not one bit."

"Then why…" I stumbled over my own words, "why all of this?" I motioned randomly to the movies that surrounded us.

"Not just the movies love. There's somethin' else I want to look for." She grabbed my hand and led us back to the section I was just in.

"Lightning?" I froze, every muscle in my body screamed in protest at the inability to move. "I never thought I'd ever see you in a place like this."

Serah. And… where there was Serah. I held my breath as I turned to look. Right behind her was Snow. Could this day get any worse? "Not my decision."

"Oh grow up sunshine. Everybody's here for the same thing." She waved at my sister and brother-in-law before tugging on my hand again.

Dare I turn to see what she just picked up? A heavy sigh later, I glanced at her to see a package in her hand. It was dark navy blue, with black elastic straps. It looked very similar to what the woman was wearing on the cover of the movie in Fang's other hand.

Won't someone shoot me?

"Can we go yet?"

"Anxious to get home and try it out?" She smirked, stealing another kiss before heading for the counter.

I stood there for a moment just staring at her. Off to the side I could see my sister and Snow looking at movies. They were off in their own little world. A world that I would now be imagining for the next few days. A world that I wanted _nothing_ to do with. I shuttered at the thought.

"So, what did you mention earlier about grabbing some dinner?" Her words pulled me from my thoughts. In her hand was a solid black bag. I can't believe she just brought me in here, spent I don't know how much gil on things that I'm too embarrassed to even talk about, that I'm too scared to even think about using.

_Fuck_ my life.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review people. I know you really really want to xD_**

**_Poor Lightning, Fang's so mean to her. And the "fuck my life" is something that I hear all the time from Baby Capri 1990...it was suiting for the chapter's end.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next installment for you guys to enjoy. Basically it's an immediate continuation of the previous chapter...with a few hours time difference.**

**Thanks _AS ALWAYS!_ to Baby Capri 1990 for the help and editing. Thanks! :)  
**

* * *

**The Simple Life**

**Chapter 11**

She broke the kiss first, a sly grin on her lips. "Stay here," she climbed out from under the covers. I quickly replaced them over my nude body and watched her saunter into our bathroom. My heart started pounding in my chest. I knew exactly what she was doing.

I still couldn't believe what she purchased earlier in the day. I was still reeling over the idea. Part of me still thought that she felt our sex life was stale. Granted, she was the only person I'd ever slept with, but I knew enough to know that we both still enjoyed it. It varied from time to time. Sometimes it was slow and tender, lasting for hours, while other times were needy and lustful. I must say, the latter was my favorite.

My eyes fell closed as I thought about one of our encounters…

_"Fang, oh!" I gasped loudly as she drove a third finger into me. There was nothing romantic about her tonight. Nothing at all. And I loved it. My fingers curled, each creating indentations in her shoulders. Her lips were latched to my neck, sucking roughly. Must remember make-up tomorrow._

_She silenced me with a rough kiss before I had a chance to moan. "Shut up," her words had a harsh sound to them, "and who said you could touch me!" She pulled her hand away from my aching center to pin both of mine above my head._

"Enjoying yourself sunshine?"

Her words pulled me from my thoughts, but I never opened my eyes to acknowledge her. My hand continued to toy with my own clit. "Well," I paused to crack open my eyes to look at her, "you're not taking care of it." A grin played on my lips, soon followed by a gasp as she climbed back on top of me. The only thing separating us was the blanket that she never moved.

"I told you I'd be right back." Her eyes locked with mine as she leaned down forward, allowing the toy that was now around her waist to press against my thigh. "Not to finish without me."

I blushed deeper then I think I'd ever blushed before. "Fang…" My voice got lost in my throat. I forced us both to sit up so the blanket could be pushed aside. I still wasn't sure about that thing on her hips that was rudely pointing at me. I found my eyes locking to it, I couldn't look away. "Fang, I'm," again I paused, taking a moment to swallow the lump in my throat, "not too sure about this."

She tipped my chin up to look at her. There was no smile, grin, nor smirk upon her lips. "Listen, if you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop." She pressed her lips to mine and eased me to lay back on the bed. In the middle of the movements I nodded.

Our lips never parted as her hands traced various patterns over my skin. Causing goose bumps in their wake. Her hand vanished for a moment when it reached my thigh. I pulled away from the kiss to look at her. No words were spoken though. She shifted and began to push my thighs apart with her knees, I obeyed the silent command.

My arms snaked around her neck. I gasped loudly and jumped when I felt the cold plastic be dragged along my inner thigh. "Fang!" I tried to scoot away from her. Before I could get too far she moved it along the length of my heated core. The original gasp was soon replaced with a groan of anticipation.

I felt her shifting, she broke the kiss to lean over to grab a small bottle from my nightstand. I watched as she sat up on her knees to apply some of the oil to the blue toy. Again, I felt a heat rise to my cheeks. She looked at me one more time before gliding the tip of it over my clit again. My hands bunched in the bed sheets, my eyes fell closed. She used the toy to tease my entrance. After biting my lower lip softly I nodded for her to continue.

My breath caught in my throat when she pushed the tip into me. She stopped abruptly when I winced. It did hurt, yet at the same time it felt too good for her to stop. "Are you alright?" I nodded, finally able to open my eyes to look up into hers. She leaned over me, hands on either side of my head as she eased the rest of the faux penis deep inside of me. She stopped once it was all the way in, I was already starting to gasp for air.

"Please…" It was a plea that was barely audible. My arms wrapped tightly around her neck, pulling her completely against me. Our breasts rubbed along one another as she began slow thrusting motions. Nothing too strong, nor fast. She was still allowing me time to get used to the new sensations that I was feeling. I was thankful for that.

The sensations were overwhelming. It felt like her hands were everywhere, yet they were still on the pillow by my head. It wasn't her that was touching me, it was her body, and the extension of herself that was buried deep inside.

Her moans echoed mine as she picked up the pace. "Does it feel good?" I only nodded. My voice was long gone at that point. "You're so tight Claire." Her hand finally moved from the pillow to my left breast. Two of her fingers wrapping around my nipple, toying with it gently and slowly.

"Fang please," my nails dug into her shoulders as her pace remained consistent, "please, faster…harder…oh god." My back arched at the contact, but I needed more. More of her, more of the thrusting, more of the toy. Everything.

She obeyed my wish. Our lips crashed together and what started out as slow and romantic turned into needy and lustful. She ground her hips into mine. It felt as though she penetrated deeper with each thrust. Judging by the way her body quivered against mine, she was enjoying it just as much.

It wouldn't be long. My body was already starting to tense with smaller tremors. She must have sensed it because the motions began to slow down and become more struggled. I couldn't help it as my inner walls began to tighten around the toy's shaft. My hands moved from her shoulders up into her hair. My hips were rocking against hers, meeting each of her thrusts, intensifying them. It was sudden and unexpected on my end.

"FANG!" I gripped her hair, pulling her head close to me for a bruising kiss as my orgasm washed over my body. Every muscle inside locked up, my legs wrapped around her waist, holding her deep inside me as I rode the wave out. When I could finally focus on something more than the explosive orgasm I soon realized I wasn't the only one shuttering. Fang too, had orgasmed. I was a bit confused as to how, since I had not been touching her. Once both of our bodies finally relaxed, after what felt like forever, she pulled away and laid down beside me. Her arms reached out to pull me against her, a place that I felt more secure. "How?"

"How what?" She idly played with my hair, using her free hand to slide the toy off of her waist. She tossed it haphazardly to the floor, alongside our clothing. Something we always dealt with the morning after.

I blushed heavily. "How did you…?" I couldn't finish the thought. Words like that were so hard for me to vocalize.

"How did I…?" She repeated my words before continuing the thought, "orgasm?" I nodded, still too shy to say the words. "It's simple my dear. The straps from that," she pointed onto the darkness that was the floor, "rubbed in _just_ the right spot. If you catch my drift."

I did catch her drift. The elastic straps did the job usually reserved for my hand or my mouth. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one receiving pleasure from that toy. That toy that I was skeptical about even trying. I'm glad I did though. "Fang?"

"Hm…" She was already on the verge of sleep. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was becoming softer and more rhythmic.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed the top of my head softly and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D Please review...for some strange reason I struggled with this chapter. Lesbian sex, I have no problem with...but lesbian sex + toy...seems to be a weakness lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Decided to skip some time between chapter 11 and this chapter. About two months worth of time is skipped. I did it simply because I didn't want to draw out 2-3 chapters of boring filler._**

**_This chapter turned out to be a pain in the ass for me. I had about 600 words written, then scrapped the entire thing and rewrote it. Not as long as the usual chapters, but bare with it k?_**

**_Oh, and thank you as ALWAYS :D to Baby Capri 1990 for proofing this for me._**

* * *

The Simple Life

Chapter 12

I sat along the back wall. In the last month or so, so much had changed, and the more I thought about everything, the less I was able to focus on Fang teaching her class. Fang and I spent so much time working on this new business of hers. It flew off the ground once we finally got the doors opened. Classes were already booked solid for the next three months. New clients were calling daily, having heard from friends at what kind of solid teacher Fang was. I knew she would be amazing.

Based on my calculations, by the end of the month her and I will have earned back our initial investment. Self defense was in high demand. Especially since, over the past year, the city of Bohdum's crime rate had nearly doubled. People wanted to know how to defend themselves from any kind of attacker. Men and women joined at nearly an equal rate. More women though. That didn't surprise me.

We had an arrangement between us. She took care of meeting with the new clients, and teaching the classes, and I took care of the paperwork and finances. So far it's seemed to have worked out nicely for us both.

As my mind wandered, I started to think about my sister. She's been depressed beyond belief lately. Her and Snow got pregnant again, and then, two weeks later, had the same complications as the first child. I accompanied Serah to her appointment this morning where the doctor confided in her that she was likely to never be able to carry children. She was prone to Ectopic Pregnancies. She was devastated. Hell, I was devastated for her.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Then I made both her and Snow dinner and sat in the living room until he returned home from work. He had thanked me before walking into the bedroom to talk with Serah. Once he was out of my sight I took my leave. I no longer needed to be there. He was there to protect her now. Even with how much I hated him and never wanted him to be a part of our family, Serah loved him. I'd come to accept that he was my brother-in-law. Did I like it? Hell no! But I accepted it.

I made sure to tell Serah, before she fell asleep, that if there was anything I could do for her, that she needed to let me know. She just smiled and thanked me. As she had always done while we were growing up. Serah was the more modest one of the two of us.

"You in there sunshine?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when she waved her hand in front of my face. "Yea, just thinking."

"About Serah?"

My hand latched with hers as I stood up and we walked for the exit to bid farewell to the last few people who were leaving for the night. "That's all I can think about. Fang, you didn't see her face today. You didn't hear her voice when the doctor told her she can't have children."

"See you ladies Thursday." Fang smiled politely at the two older women who were the last to leave before closing and locking the front doors. "How did Snow handle it?"

We both made our way back to the office to grab our things and finalize paperwork for the evening. "I left once he got home. I knew she'd be okay once he was there."

"See, I knew ya liked the blockhead."

"Shut up, I do not like him," I sat at the desk, soon hunching over some files for the people attending class tonight, "I tolerate him, there's a difference Fang."

"You're stressing too much darlin'. Just relax."

I did just that when I felt her strong, nimble fingers work on the tense muscles of my shoulders. Before I could stop it, a groan rumbled from low in my stomach and I put my head down on the desk. "Stop distracting me."

She laughed softly, yet didn't stop massaging my shoulders. "How about I give ya a full massage when we get home?" I nodded. It sound like a wonderful idea. I needed it. I needed her to just be there with me, reminding me that in the end, everything would be alright. I knew, deep down, that everything would be alright between Serah and Snow. But I also knew how much they wanted to have a child. "I'm sure they'll try to adopt ya know?"

I glanced up at her and smirked softly. She always seemed to be able to read my mind when I was thinking too much. "Serah's always wanted children. I remember when we were kids, she'd steal all of my baby dolls, and take care of them simply because I never did."

"You had baby dolls?" She covered her mouth, bursting into laughter. It was obvious she was trying to imagine a tiny me dragging around some doll behind me.

"Shut up Fang. Our parents were trying to make me into a perfect little girl." I filed the last of the folders and stood up, reaching for my coat. "When they passed, I became a mother on top of being a sister. I had to take care of the both of us." Subconsciously I leaned into Fang's arms when she took the coat from me and put it on my arms.

"They're proud of you." My eyes fell closed when she rested her head on my shoulder and placed a warm, loving kiss on my neck.

"Oh yea, they're youngest daughter is married to a meathead. And they're oldest daughter is gay."

"You don't have any complaints." She pulled back to give me a mock hurt look.

I rested my hands on hers and just smiled. "No, I don't have any complaints. Especially when it comes to the fact that I, too, am getting married shortly."

"Claire, they're happy that you both are happy. Just remember that." She knew my parents were a touchy subject with me. But she always knew how to make me feel better. To feel more relaxed. "Come on, let's go home before it gets too much later."

I nodded and we left the building. My arm automatically looped in hers after she locked the back door behind us and we began our short walk home for the evening.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Need to apologize. 90% of this chapter has been written basically since I posted chapter 12, but I struggled profusely with the last few paragraphs. Ugh. Hopefully now that I'm over this hurdle the rest of the story will come easily to me. There's only going to be like one more chapter then the final chapter._**

**_Just so everybody knows. The final chapter of this story is already written. And will most likely be posted after this chapter or the next chapter. Oh…and part three of this series is also underway. :) Everybody seems to love it, so why not continue it, right?

* * *

_**

**_The Simple Life_**

**_Chapter 13_**

I stripped off my top and pants, changing into a pair of shorts and tank top before laying on my stomach on the bed. Fang insisted on keeping her word of the full body massage. I wrapped my arms around one of her pillows and rested my head on it. It smelled just like her, the scent alone helped me relax slightly.

"Now why did you bother putting clothes back on darlin'." I felt her weight on my hips, her hands soon pushing the top up and over my head, exposing my bare back to the cool air of the room.

My eyes fell shut. "We should probably start planning the wedding soon." I heard her rummage through the stand on her side of the bed before sitting back up. A few moments later I gasped at the cold liquid that landed along my spine. "Shit Fang! Warning would have been nice."

She chuckled as she put the oil back on the bedside table. "I'm ready to plan it whenever you are sunshine."

I let out a groan when she started working at my tense muscles. "Ow, not so hard!" I turned to glare up at her.

"I've barely been pressing love." The pressure on my shoulders lessened though. "So about the wedding," she paused for a moment, "I don't want any pink."

"So I have to dye my hair then?" My back arched and I bit down on her pillow when she drove her knuckles into my spine. "Stop that!"

"That'll teach ya to think such things. I never said you had to dye your hair. I love your hair." She stopped working my muscles to run her fingers through my hair. "It's not pink though, it's just very light red."

I blindly reached up to swat her hands away from my hair. I didn't want that oil all through my hair. "I was thinking about a shade or two of blue, and white."

"I'm surprised you don't want brown and black. We all know your choice of color palate. Or even just simple black and white."

"I was going to say black and white Fang. But I was thinking of you thank you." My nails dug into the pillow when she found a tender spot near the right side of my rib cage.

Fang slowed down her fingers to work out the tender muscles near my ribs. Once she finished the one side, she made her way across my equally tender left side. "Now," she spoke softly, "I was thinking of a Fall wedding. Something that won't be too cold or too hot ya know?"

"I could go for that, just… late Fall." My back arched and I bit my lip when she found one of my few ticklish spots. She was smart though and didn't toy with that spot anymore after the last time she did it and ended up with a bruised jaw from my elbow.

"Why?"

"Because I want there to be a chance of snow." I smiled back at her then closed my eyes again. The massage really was starting to relax me.

She chuckled "Snow?" I could tell she continued smirking by the tone of her voice. "I knew you liked the guy."

I reached back to smack her leg. It was the only part of her I could reach without throwing her off my hips. Though, I must say, after that comment it was a tempting idea. "You know better than that Fang. I love _the_ snow. It's calming and beautiful."

"Did I just hear you say something was beautiful?" I shivered when her lips brushed against my shoulder.

My breath caught in my throat causing my words to come out as a whisper. "Well I think you're beautiful." I smiled. "Besides, I've always loved the snow, and Winter too for that matter." I felt her shift down further on the bed, her hands wrapping around my right calf. "We're straying from the topic."

"Yea, we are." She moved to my other leg, slowly making her way up along the back of my legs. Her hands moved along the back of my kneecaps causing me to jump and chuckle. She returned the laughter and moved up to my thighs. "It's gonna be a small ceremony huh?"

"Yea, neither of us know many people." I shifted some on the sheet and reached down past my hips to swat her hands. Usually I wouldn't mind her attempt to get frisky, but right now, there was simply too much on my mind to even try it. But, she pushed her luck once more, allowing her hands to slide along my inner thighs. And, once again, I slapped them away. "What about in the chapel that Serah and Snow had theirs at?"

I felt her shifting, her hands leaving my body as she laid on the bed beside me. I peeked at her from my place on the pillow. I was rather quite comfortable and wasn't about to shift just for her. "Would you move over already?" She laughed softly as she placed her hands on my bare arm to push. I shifted over an inch or two, just enough to give her room to lie on her back. "Would the chapel even perform the ceremony?"

"Mm, I don't know." I tucked my arms under my head and turned my face away from hers. I felt as if I could fall asleep at any moment. "It's not something we really have to worry about right now."

Her fingertips trailed over my shoulder blades, between them, down to the small of my back, then back up. They made constant figure eight patterns, something that she knew put me right to sleep. She leaned down to place her lips on the side of my neck then whispered against my ear. "Go to sleep Light."

"Mmhm." I nodded weakly. "Love you."

I barely heard her return the words before I felt our blanket pulled up to my shoulders then her arm snake around my waist. Before sleep overtook me, I couldn't help but think that I had the best fiancée in the world and I'm glad I decided to marry that woman.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Okay, I really need to start establishing a time frame here. Since the upcoming chapters, both between this and part three, will be time-based. In chapter 13 I mentioned about a late fall wedding. So that's going to be my basis of all the other time tables. This chapter will be set two months after the last one. Just for time purposes. And for purposes of them having about 50% of the wedding planned, since I suck at things like that and personally, it's something I couldn't handle dealing with. I've got too many past issues with marriage and weddings that I just feel better skipping the planning part all together.

* * *

_**

**_The Simple Life  
Chapter 14_**

It was too hot. No, hot was an understatement. It felt like the fiery pits of hell outside and here I was, with Serah, being dragged from one bridal shop to the next. She couldn't have picked a worst day of the year. "Serah can we please just stop for a minute? I need a drink." I hated whining to her, because I knew she'd have a field day with teasing me, but I didn't care. Both the back of my neck and my face were covered in sweat from the searing heat.

"But Lightning, your wedding won't stop. It's getting close you know. We need to get you to find _the_ dress and get it ordered so it'll be here in time for the wedding." She glared at me as I stopped a vending machine for a bottle of water.

"Well, I was going to get you one too, but since you don't seem to need any cooling off, you're shit out of luck." I smirked at her as I sat down on the bench that was shaded by the vending machine.

Serah pouted, scuffed her feet, and then sat down beside me on the bench. I knew she'd see things my way. "So Snow and I have been talking."

I really didn't care, but I had to show her I was interested or else she'd tell me anyway. And if that was the case, I'd never be able to get her out of her foul mood. "About what?"

She looked down at her hands as they played with the hem of her tank top. "About trying to have a baby."

I sighed before looking at her. Two failed attempts and a doctor telling them they couldn't conceive apparently wasn't enough to defer their efforts. "And what conclusion did you come to?"

"We want to adopt."

Adopt? That was actually a wonderful idea. Most likely it was Serah that came up with it, since it was a logical idea. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I like that idea. It'll be good and you won't have to worry about anymore trauma from losing pregnancies."

"Yea…" She pulled away from me and stood up. "Come on Lightning, we still have so much more to do today. Like, picking out the styles for the brides maids dresses. And the style of the cake. The flavor of the cake. Oh and the venue. Then your own-"

"Serah, stop." I held up my hand to quiet her. "I guess you keep forgetting. Fang and I have already decided on the cake as well as the venue. As for the dresses, if I have to step into one more gown today I think I'm going to rip someone's head off. And honestly, I don't think the store would appreciate blood all over their dresses. And I don't think Snow would appreciate losing his wife at such a young age." I glared at her as her facial expression fell.

"You wouldn't."

I nodded before taking another drink of my water. "I would. That's why you need to stop pushing me so hard. Things are progressing at their own pace. You know I won't wait until the last minute to try to do anything. The wedding is six months away. There's plenty of time."

"Lightning, what about the flowers, and reception, and music…all of that. Remember the hassle we faced for my wedding?"

"But that was because that block head couldn't get off his ass to start doing _anything_. He got his tux two weeks beforehand. We all were lucky to find a place that had one in his mutated size." I stood up and stretched. "Listen, Serah. You have to trust me. I know how to plan a wedding, I planned and paid for yours, remember. Go home, relax, hell… even talk to Snow some more about the option of adopting, I have to go and meet Fang for lunch." I hugged her before shooing her away.

That woman was going to be the death of me. She had been driving me crazy ever since I offered for her to help me pick out my dress. I knew what I wanted, and Serah knew what she wanted, and there was no compromising on her part. Everything I tried that I liked, she hated and talked me out of. Everything I tried on that she liked and I didn't, she tried to talk me into liking it. I was slowly getting to the point where I would have to go dress shopping alone. In order to get exactly what I wanted.

My mind continued thinking of possibilities for the wedding as I stopped at a sub shop to get both Fang and I lunch. A chicken Caesar salad for her, and a regular garden salad for myself. As well as two bottles of water. With the bag in my hand I continued down the street to her studio. I quietly walked in and made my way to one of the chairs along the window to watch as she finished her class. The class was an even mixture of men and women. Most of the men though, were visibly drooling over their teacher. A fact that I don't think I'll ever get used to.

"I'll see you all on Friday." Fang bid farewell to her students before turning her attention to me. "How was dress hunting my love?"

I cupped her cheek to give her a soft, gentle kiss before groaning. "Serah's bad Fang. Really bad." She pulled me to my feet and we made our way into the office along the back of the room.

"What do ya mean?"

I just shook my head. "She's as impossible as you sometimes."

"Fight that much?"

"I don't think you understand how opposite her and I are." I took a bite of my salad. "Everything I liked, she hated and everything she liked I hated."

"Doesn't seem that strange to me sunshine." I shivered as she took my container, placed it on the desk then sat across my lap. "Something else is on your mind. I can tell."

Damn her for knowing me too well. "Serah and Snow want to try and adopt." I slid my arms around her hips. "She said they'd been discussing options for the past few days."

"That's good for them." She rested her head on my shoulder. "They'll both be good parents. No matter how much of an idiot Snow is, he'll do anything in his power to protect Serah and any children they may have."

"Yea, I know." I played with the bottom hem of her shirt, causing her to look at me. My voice was just a whisper to her. "When's your next class?"

She grinned, knowing immediately where my train of thought was going. "Two hours."

"Good." I pushed my hand under her shirt and met her in a passionate kiss. It was surely the best way to remove all the stress that had built up during the past few hours with Serah.

* * *

_**Next chapter IS the final chapter of this story. The next chapter IS already finished, I'll just need to touch it up a little bit to where it flows nicely after this chapter. I'll post chapter 15 in a few days or so. Then there might be a break while I work on my one Glee story, then I'll work on part three of this series, since everybody seems to love it.**_

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Another little time skip between the last chapter and this chapter. Maybe like a week or so. That's it. This will be the last chapter to this story. The third part is under construction. Date of release: unknown. I'm focusing on other things in my life at the moment. Working on a Glee story, playing video games, and working non-stop. Plus I've been out with my friends a lot lately. Go me! I've got a life! Well...kinda lol_**

**_Thanks for following this story guys, this has definitely been a roller coaster ride.

* * *

  
_**

**_The Simple Life  
Chapter 15_**

"Have you finally lost your mind Serah?" I felt my anger begin to boil inside.

"But Claire?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Serah…does Snow know you're even asking this of me?" I didn't give her a chance to respond before speaking again, "do you even realize what you're asking of me?"

"Yes, I do. And yes, he does. This was the most logical solution we came up with. And that's why him and Fang went to do something else, so they could talk about it."

"So is everybody going to be in this against me? Am I going to be outnumbered by everybody until I finally give in?"

The tears finally broke free of her eyes, finding their way down her pale cheeks. "It's not like that Lightning-"

I raised my hand to cut her off, "What about the strain that would put on my body? Even though I'm up for an instructor position in the military doesn't mean I plan on taking it easy." The questions continued to flood my mind. What she was asking of me was ludicrous. "If you think, for one second, that I'd sleep with that meathead, you're even crazier than I thought."

A small smile broke through, along with a soft laugh. "No…it would be artificial insemination Lightning."

"I don't care. Having that oaf's child would probably kill me, just like it would to you…" I bit my tongue quickly as the words left my mouth. I saw the expression fall from her face. "Serah I didn't…"

"You're right, it might have, but at least I was willing to give the person I loved something he so dearly wanted." She stood up closer to me. She never did back down when we fought, I think that's why her and I remained so close over the years. "Not like a certain sister who said she'd do anything in her power for her only living relative."

"Serah-"

"No, let me finish. Last time I checked Light, you're a woman. Women have babies…some of them at least…but you promised me when mom and dad died," she bit her tongue for a moment, obviously reliving the details, "and I quote, '_Serah, it's just you and I now. And I'll do anything in my power to make sure you're happy. Anything at all, regardless of how crazy it might seem.'_" She paused for a moment while I, too, relived the memory. She can never remember what she ate for breakfast the day before, but she remembered words that I spoke to her nearly ten years ago.

"Yea…I remember," I looked away from her, "I still have to think about it though Serah. This isn't just a simple '_Will you buy something for me?_' This is major Serah…"

"But you'll think about it at least?" There was a small ray of hope that lit up her face.

"I said I would." I turned toward the door, "I'll call you later, I have to get in touch with Fang."

* * *

Even though I knew the decision was all on me. Everybody told me it was all on me. I still needed to discuss it with someone. That someone, was Fang. The woman who was to be my wife in three short months. I smiled softly at the thought. But, if I were pregnant, how would that change everything? Then, there was always the chance I'd become so attached that I wouldn't be able to give the child to my own sister. She'd be the only reason I was doing it.

I can't see myself as a mother. But, what mother can ever see themselves as one until they are? I don't think I'd make a good mother. The option of ever doing this again would be just out of the question. Once wouldn't kill me, would it? It would be for my only relative. I'd just have to tell her to never ask me for anything ever again.

"Enjoying yourself sunshine?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't even hear her return home from her day out with Snow. "How did your lunch _date_ go?"

"Aww, are we jealous?" She chuckled before leaning over me for a soft kiss.

I gratefully returned it before glaring at her, "Of him? Never."

"And how did the meeting of the Farrons go?"

"Why go into detail? You already know what she asked of me," my voice became soft. I stood up from the dining room chair, "I need a drink."

"Enjoy it while ya can darling. Once you're pregnant, I'm not allowing any alcohol in this house."

"Who says I'm going to say yes?" I pulled two small glasses from the cabinet, placed a few pieces of cubed ice in each before filling them with whiskey.

She chuckled. "Thank you." She took the glass from me and took a long drink before leaning back on the wooden chair. "It's Serah, Claire…You're going to say yes to it. You'd give your right arm to her if it would benefit her somehow. Besides," she put her glass on the table and scooted her chair closer to me after I sat down, "you're going to make one fucking gorgeous pregnant woman."

I couldn't fight the blush that rose to my cheeks. The first gulp of the strong alcohol forced down the awkwardness though. "What if I suffer from what Serah suffers from? Her doctors said it's hereditary." I quickly downed the rest of the whiskey and stood to refill my glass. Drowning away my confusion, one of the only ways I knew how to deal with it. I had already made my decision. In all actuality, I made the decision when I originally told her I'd do anything for her. I meant what I said all those years ago. But now, I just had to come to terms with it and accept it.

"Getting drunk isn't going to help ya."

I lifted me refilled glass in a mock toast to her. "It will for tonight at least." The glass met my lips and another gulp was downed. Followed by a heavy exhale of the breath that was trapped in my lungs. "It will just kill her if I can't carry the child Fang."

"I'm sure you can. Just look at how well you take care of yourself." I watched her stand up and take the bottle from my hand, then she grabbed that same hand to lead me into the living room. "I know she's your sister and all, but Serah's not as physically fit as you are."

She did have a point. Serah liked to indulge herself in fattening, sugary sweets on a somewhat regular basis. She was just as bad as Vanille was with the cakes and candies. Whereas, I never touched the stuff. My only downfall, whiskey. "I guess." I curled up in her arms as she grabbed the remote for the radio to turn on music to fill the void between our words. "What if I become attached to the child?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?" I sat up to look at her. That and to take another drink from my glass.

She pushed the bottle away from me before I could grab it to refill my empty glass. "Because you'll continue to tell yourself that it's Serah and _Snow's_ baby." I cringed at the though. "That's what I thought. Just remind yourself that it's Snow's child. That will keep you from getting too attached. Besides that, you'll always be able to see little Snow Jr."

Again, I cringed. "I promised her I'd do anything for her. Anything that was within my power."

"You should have worded it better dearie." She finished off her first glass before turning to place a kiss on my forehead.

"What about our wedding?"

"I don't think it'll interfere. You'd only be a month or two along, if you even conceived by then. It wouldn't alter your dress at all." I sighed softly. "It might alter your mood some."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I pulled away from her, moving to refill my glass.

"Honey, you're an emotional roller coaster as it is. It's going to get worse when you're pregnant."

"I am not," a sigh left my lips. I was already well aware of how my emotions ran. I just didn't need her reminding me of it.

"Claire…" She tried to take the glass from me before I could drink it. "You know you drink too much right?"

I slid onto her lap, straddling it as I faced her. "But you love it when I'm drunk." I trailed my lips along her neck, my hand sneaking down to hers to fetch my glass. "I need to be drunk when I tell Serah that I'm going to do it."

"Fine…two more, then you're calling her." She gave in and began to enjoy her second glass.

"Are you jealous that I cans out drink you?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts, the whiskey's alcohol content was already starting to catch up to me.

Fang just smiled and shook her head at me. "You've had more practice, love."

"Will you still loves me when I am a fat cow?" I finished off yet another glass.

"You won't be a fat cow." She filled up my glass one last time. "Last one, then you're calling Serah. And I don't want you to drag it out either, finish it like you did the others. You're in such a rush to get drunk."

I glared at her. She knew me all too well. I would have dragged out this last glass, just to avoid calling my sister. "Fine." I raised my glass to hers. "Bottomsh up." I cleared my throat before downing the entire glass. "Give me the phone, before I shange my mind."

"You're cute when you're drunk sunshine."

"Shut it." I scrolled through my contacts list until I saw Serah's name. "Her goes nothing." I hit the green button and lifted the phone to my ear.

After the second ring I heard Serah's voice on the other side. "Hey Light."

"Hi…" I took a deep breath to gain my composure before speaking again. "I have to make thish ssshort."

"Have…you been drinking?"

"Yesh...I needed to relash. I thought abut it."

"And…?" I could hear the tone in her voice. It was blank.

"I'm gunna do is…it…yea…it."

I could hear her excited squeal on the other end. Before she had a chance to respond I hung up. I'd deal with her sooner or later, face to face. Right now I had other things on my mind. There were two things that helped me relax. Alcohol, and sex with the most beautiful woman in this known world. I tossed the phone to the other side of the sofa before snaking my arms around Fang's neck and kissing her passionately. I needed to enjoy this day. It would quite possibly be my last day of freedom for several months.

* * *

_**And this will give you an idea of what's to come in part three. Keep an eye out for it.**_

_**Don't forget to review.  
**_


	16. Author's Note

Okay...I didn't really expect the reviews that I was getting to chapter 15. So, since I don't want to ruin people reading the third installment of the story. I decided to rewrite chapter 15. It will still basically have the same outcome, Light having Serah's baby, but I plan on going about it differently.

I should apologize, I didn't mean to give the impression of Lightning being ambushed by everybody and basically forced into it.

In a way, I should thank you all for the reviews that tore the chapter apart, it, in turn, sparked a completely new concept for the final chapter (which I'll be working on soon) and then the third installment of the series.

Don't for one second think that you guys made me feel bad about the chapter. I didn't see what you guys saw when I wrote the chapter. Once you all pointed it out to me, that's when I saw it and realized how bad the chapter really was.

Keep an eye out for the new ending. Should be up in a few days!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Alright, since the original version of chapter got such a bad response I decided to rewrite it. So, well, here ya go. I know exactly what I want to have happen, but I'm not exactly sure how it's all going to come out. I'm praying the chapter doesn't turn into a total train wreck._**

**_Thanks to Baby Capri 1990 for looking over this. And for putting up with my writer's block, as she always does :)_**

**_Also, I plan on starting work on part 3 of this story while I'm out of work for surgery. I'm having surgery on my knee on July 27th. And I'll be out of work for up to 12 weeks. Joy for me. But I'll have plenty of time to write and tie up loose ends on everything. Since I'll be basically under house arrest until I'm cleared to drive again.  
_**

* * *

**_The Simple Life  
Chapter 15 – Rewrite _**

I've been torn. Things were going so smoothly. Fang and I were engaged to be married. A fate that I never once envisioned for myself. Each and every time I look at her I can't help but think of how wonderful everything's been over this past year. Her and I went from basically hating each other to being engaged.

I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I could. Honestly, I hadn't slept much. Well, I hadn't slept at all. All I could think about was Serah.

Once I wrapped my robe around my body I made my way out to the balcony. Maybe the cool 4AM air would help to clear my head. I couldn't stop the images of a heartbroken Serah from popping into my mind. Hell, even Snow. I'd never admit this out loud but he's a decent guy. He's actually perfect for Serah.

My eyes fell shut as I leaned against the railing and tilted my head toward the sky. Why couldn't I get the idea out of my head? Fang would never go for it. Wait. What am I thinking? Fang would think it was the most hilarious thing ever. She would no doubt accuse me of being a softie. But, honestly, when it came to Serah, I'd give my life if it would save hers.

"Do you realize how bloody cold it is out here?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of her voice. "Don't scare me like that." I turned around to face her. "No wonder you're cold." I shook my head at her shorts and tank top.

"I got cold when ya left me." She stepped up beside me, her arms wrapped around her own body. She was probably trying to warm herself up some. "Why ya out here anyway?"

I just shook my head again and turned to look over the railing again. "A lot on my mind. I can't sleep."

"Care to share?" Her arms snaked around my waist.

It really was now or never. "I told you about Serah and Snow wanting to adopt." I saw out of the corner of my eye that she nodded. After taking a deep breath, I finally vocalized what had been running through my mind all day. "What if they were to look for surrogates instead? Adopting can be hard, not to mention expensive."

Fang froze. I felt her entire body tense up. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Did you have anybody in mind?" She pulled away to look down at me. I couldn't help but to divert my gaze from hers.

"I do." Was all I could force myself to spit out.

"Oh boy. I have a feeling I'm gonna need to sit down for this."

I just nodded to her. She was right. She was going to need to sit down for this. We made our way back inside and sat on the sofa in the living room. "I want to do it."

"I'm glad I sat down for that." She lifted her hand to rub her forehead. "Does Serah know this yet?"

I froze. Fang wasn't freaking out? She wasn't harassing me or laughing or yelling at me? I'm glad now that it's coming out at 4 in the morning. Maybe she's just too tired to wrap her mind around it right now. "It's just something that's been in my mind all day long. I know how much Serah wants a child of her own." I paused to let my head rest on Fang's shoulder. "She's my only family Fang. I'd do anything to make sure she's happy." I let out a content sigh when her fingers drew light patterns on my back.

"If that's what ya wanna do. Who am I to stop you?"

I shot up to meet her eyes. She wasn't fighting me on it? "What?"

She just smiled. "What do ya mean what?"

"I just thought-" I was never able to finish my sentence. Fang had her lips attached to mine in a heated kiss. I reluctantly pulled away from Fang's lips to look at her. "Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

She just chuckled before rolling us over to where I was on top of her. "Sweetheart, I'll love you no matter what."

I sighed and allowed my head to rest on her chest. "In a few months I might not be able to do this."

Fang's arms wrapped tightly around me, holding her close to her chest. "Pregnant or not. Skinny or Fat. It doesn't matter Light. I love you for you."

My heart melted at her words. It was simple moments like this that made me love her even more then I already did. "I love you too Fang." I closed my eyes and started to relax as I felt her fingers run through my hair.

* * *

"If this is some elaborate joke sis I swear-" Snow's rant was cut off by Serah shoving her hand over his mouth. I knew he would think I was lying to him. That I was lying to them.

"Why would I want to hurt Serah anymore then she already has been Snow?" He froze at my words. He knew I was speaking the truth.

Serah pulled away from her husband to approach me. "You mean-" Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks when I nodded. "-you'd really do that for us?" Again I nodded. This time she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and cried on my shoulder.

"I'd do anything for you Serah. And I guess by extension… Snow as well."

I tensed when Snow's monstrous arms wrapped around both Serah and I. Usually I'd threaten him for even considering toughing me. But, with the news I'd just sprung on them, I figured I'd let it slide. Just this once.

"Alright Mr. Behemoth, let them go before ya crush em." Fang pulled on Snow's arms to pry them away from us. I nodded my thanks to her.

"I'm going to go make some phone calls." Snow announced before running out of the room. I let out a sigh.

What had I done?

* * *

_**See, look at that. Same ending, just going about it a new way. Hopefully that will draw people back in.**_

_**Please leave me a review :D  
**_


End file.
